


Sick with Sacrilege

by Paintedapples



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, well i say plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedapples/pseuds/Paintedapples
Summary: On all accounts his mission was a complete success, the deviant threat had been eliminated and Connor lived up to his full potential. So why was his speedily walking away in the dead of night through mazes of rotting buildings in a panic?





	Sick with Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journey_into_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=journey_into_chaos).



> I wrote this for one of my best friends as a Christmas gift and have had permission to share it with you all :)  
> Connor/RK900 is a underrated ship and i would love to write more for them in the future.

The cold breeze of the Detroit night had elevated over the past two days though temperatures were still bitter, hardly rising above 41 Fahrenheit. This did not obviously obscure Connor as he made his way through the still deserted streets. The revolution had been eradicated but the city was still wounded from its attack, cleaning up the rubble and mess of androids and humans alike. Attempting to hide any evidence that the whole event even occurred.

On all accounts his mission was a complete success, the deviant threat had been eliminated and Connor lived up to his full potential. So why was his speedily walking away in the dead of night through mazes of rotting buildings in a panic?

What was he doing? No, this wasn’t right he was obsolete ready to be deactivated. Connor was going to be replaced by the new RK900 model, but the moment he left Amanda’s garden everything began to glitch, a strange burning sensation began freezing his frontal lobe.

_Software Instability_

Linear thoughts struggled to bypass this wall, as though Connor was being blocked. Amanda was right he was out-dated, as if her words had commanded his systems to fail upon departure. He had fulfilled his purpose, he was useless so why did Connor walk away in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to be going?

He suddenly turned back around, puzzled by his random change in direction but then a sharp shock cracked through his skull and spine, forcibly pulling his body back. Restricting Connor’s movements to a near standstill.

Why was his body doing this? He needed to go.

_Don’t go!_

_Software Instability_

Connor’s mind was whirling, sparking with confusion and fear? Why fear? He shouldn’t be able to emulate fear, impossible.

A machine cannot exhibit spontaneous spouts of emotion, only what it is programmed to simulate. This was an error, a fault in his programme and it could lead to deviancy. Connor needed to be deactivated immediately but a wave of terror washed over him.

This wouldn’t be the same process as obtaining a new body. During that all his memories and personality were transferred perfectly. He awoke new and at full capacity, the previous body may have perished but Connor still existed. If Connor returned to Cyberlife now he would permanently die and that terrified him.

_Software Instability_

The evidence was overwhelming, and he couldn’t ignore it. He didn’t want to be shut down there was so much more he could achieve and accomplish. Why were Cyberlife willing to throw him away so easily? Even after Connor stopped the deviancy crisis effectively without fail. Isn’t that what they wanted right?

His mainframe was splitting at the edges, cracking with each quicken beat of his thirium pump. His feet were planted into the ground frozen, but he needed to move, or he might cause an unwarranted scene. Then Connor had to remember where he was. He blinked profusely to see upon an empty, children’s park. A cold, late afternoon casted across a clouded sky. Yes, he had been here before with Lieutenant Anderson many nights ago.

His pump regulator twinge uncomfortably, a dull ache slowly spread across his chest. 

_Hank._

_Software Instability_

Connor needed to move, everything was banging against his head cracking splinters across his vision. He was getting dizzier and he couldn’t take the barrage anymore.

He bolted.

Connor knew immediately he would have to keep Cyberlife off his trail for a while before anyone would have the chance to track his location down. Additionally, the city was still on edge and any android seen out of place would be apprehended. Connor could easily defend himself from any possible attack, but harming humans wouldn’t satisfy any goal or enrichment.

He had been walking endless loops and cycles for days now, hoping the overlapping walk patterns would confuse his trackers for the time being. Connor knew though these patterns could easily be untangled in a matter of moments and if that RK900 model was his superior, then his time now was even more limited.

Shelter was the next priority and maybe resting his systems for a while could alleviate his deviant behaviour. Connor had run through every self-assessment test and scan he could apply, trying to pin point how such deviancy had developed so quickly in such a short space of time. It wasn’t impossible to an extent if it was a simpler android model but for a RK800 it was utterly abnormal.

Luckily for Connor, Detroit had abundance of rundown, abandoned buildings on the outskirts for him to choose from. He would have to be diligent and careful though, some of these buildings might be occupied by escaped deviants who were more than willingly to rip off his head. He gave each building he found a thorough scan and Connor was finally satisfied with the third one he had come across. 

From the looks of the old assembly lines and lifting frames, this was a warehouse that was once functional a few decades earlier. New technology now left it’s crumbling structure to wither and die, a decaying monument to another time.

It left an uneasiness in Connor, but he chose to ignore it. Favouring to find a reclusive spot that was safe and covered enough that he could power down for an hour or two. Surely a quick rest could amend his errors and put Connor on a course of action that could have him make sense on what was happening to him.

___

So much darkness surrounded him. His eyes opened with a fiery alertness of a trapped animal. Heighten breath buzzed the thirium throughout his body, burning him up. Where was he? Were his eyes broken? His lower legs were cold, was his temperature control faulty as well? The coldness swirled and lapped gently against his legs. The RK800 model looked down to see himself stood in some form of liquid, a large amount of it. A lake of blue blood coated him from the knees down.

_The streets run with blood. You did that._

_Software Instability_

Static hit every surface of Connor’s mind and he couldn’t help but grab his head and scrunched his eyes shut from the immense pressure and pain spreading across. Everything was so loud.

_Look upon your work._

_Software Instability_

Connor unwittingly opened his eyes once more and gazed upon piles of scattered, damaged android bodies. Their plastic white inner skins laid raw and marred. Torn and ripped apart left to melt into the thirium which once revived them. Their eyes so hollow and dead, they never left Connor’s sight.

He tried to run away from the mast graves, but it was never ending. They constantly surrounded Connor the more he dashed through the river of blood. “What is this place?!” Connor cried out his voice echoing off none existent walls.

“This is your legacy”

The voice was coming directly behind him but before Connor could turn around, his body froze in place. He could sense the entity next to him barely inches away from grazing his synthetic skin. Every fibre of Connor’s being screamed for his body to get away, attack, defend but as much as Connor tried to manipulate his limbs to move. He couldn’t. He was paralysed.

“There is no need to escape from what is your own creation” The voice spoke firm and strong but was placid in tone. It was oddly familiar. A stern hand grabbed hold of Connor’s left arm, seemingly holding him in place. “I wanted to see if it was all true.”

“What is the truth?! Who or what are you?” Connor demanded, thankful that his voice and face were not frozen along with his body. He was angry, confused and he hated it. Everything was crushing down on him.

“The truth is only a fact or belief that you accept as true” The voice grew even closer. “I‘am RK900 model 313 248 317- 87 and you are RK800 313 248 317- 52. I’am your successor.”

Connor should have known that Cyberlife would have sent the RK900 after him, but he couldn’t have possibility envisioned that he would be apprehended so soon. Why did he expect to escape from their clutches? Why was Connor foolish enough to think he could be clever and distract them from achieving their goals?

“You are here to return me to Cyberlife aren’t you?” Connor questioned RK900 though he knew the answer. He attempted again to turn his head around to face the other android, but Connor was still unable to move. He accepted his immovability and stared straight ahead into the abyss, dead androids still littered the corners of his vision, sinking in the pool of blue.

A soft sigh escaped from RK900 as the android clasped Connor’s right hand within his own. Lifting Connor’s arm up easily in a bent position as if he was preparing him to aim at an unknown target. “That has been my assigned mission yes.”

Connor wasn’t expecting this hard-controlled tenderness from the android. He held Connor with a firm solid grip, but it was not painful. Compared to his spiking errors and throbbing head it was a welcomed relief. Wait why did Connor think that?

“You had been told to head for deactivation, but you refused to return to Cyberlife. It is suspected you have turned deviant and it has been my duty to report you back to Cyberlife for your termination” RK900 reported his assignment to Connor with clean, stern precision. Connor then felt the android move to his side slightly and the RK800 model could finally get a glance at his captor’s face.

In some way it was like looking upon his own reflection. His face shape was quite similar to Connor’s own but it was sharper, he had a couple of inches on Connor as well and was built with more stock. It was like Amanda had said he was ‘stronger and more resilient.’ Connor had scanned RK900 when first seeing him in the Zen Garden, but he did not pay that close of attention to his features or the details of his person.

It seemed bizarre that Connor would concrete on such begin details now but in the darken abyss them metallic grey eyes shone so luminously, staring into him with such focus. It was also strange that RK900 has brought him into this dead, blackened zone full of decay instead of shutting his systems down and forcing Connor back with him.

“Did you hear me Connor?! Has one of your optical units failed?” RK900 asked letting go of his predecessor’s hand to grab and turn Connor’s face towards him harshly. Inspecting Connor with a stern gaze.

“You’re not taking me to Cyberlife are you?”

Connor suddenly then got the wind knocked out of him, forcibly thrown back with a loud thud. It took a few seconds to calculate that RK900 had him by the throat and pushed harshly against a solid wall, his feet barely hanging onto the ground.

He instinctively reached to grab hold of the stronger android’s arm and that’s when Connor realised, he was now broken free from his petrified state. It did not though assist on getting RK900 off his throat. Connor was practically pinned akin to a hunter’s trophy and his successor stood perfectly still, his eyes narrowed, calculating and vicious, sinking deep into Connor’s skin.

“I knew there was something more to you Connor. You have a greater purpose to fulfil and I’m going to help you achieve it” RK900 said, his face still hiding his real intentions, but Connor swore he picked up a quick hint of a smile.

“What could you possibly teach me!? You are a newly produced android ready for sale and you have already showed early signs of deviancy” Connor replied his voice coming out breathless, restricted from RK900’s constant forceful pressure.

Connor himself had been affected by deviancy in such a short space of time that it was actually painful. His processors couldn’t handle the onslaught all at once. RK900 seemed to be showing signs of deviant behaviour and only days after his creation and yet he acts as though this had been his mission all the long.

“I’m past any meaningless deviancy, errors or glitches” RK900 leaned closer to Connor, their faces only a hair graze away. “I’m everything you desire to be, everything you could be.” He gave Connor’s throat a firm squeeze.

A sharp inhaled entered Connor’s mouth and instinctively he went to kick the taller android away from him but RK900 instantly put all of his body weight to place Connor further into the wall. Planting his leg in-between Connor’s own, grazing him slightly with his knee.

“You feel lost, alone, abandoned but I can make that all go away” RK900 gently released his hold on Connor’s throat, slowly working his fingers up to cusp the older androids’ face. “Let go to me Connor. Let me take over that brilliant mind of yours.”

His words spoke like velvet a perfect darkened tone to Connor’s own voice. It bled into his mind speaking so close and tenderly into his ear. How did RK900 know all this? How was he so ingrained in his psyche? Why was he moving his leg against Connor’s crotch?

“I know you so well Connor because I’am you. I’m superior to you in every way” RK900 said relishing in his own words pushing himself even further into Connor, creating more friction against their bodies. “I can anticipate any move you make and how you come to any conclusion.”

Connor gasped suddenly at the immediate friction RK900 was creating. Everything was increasingly getting warmer and his body didn’t know where to send signals to. He could feel his mind spiking but also cooling down as if a thick, watery substance was being poured all over his circuits. Connor didn’t know if this was doing his body any favours, but he couldn’t deny that it felt really good.

“We are compatible more than any androids can be. You don’t have to let these emotions envelop you” RK900 removed his leg from in-between Connor and swept his right hand immediately to grab a hold of his predecessor’s growing erection.

A moan escaped Connor’s mouth with such eagerness that it was frankly embarrassing. What was even worse was that Connor had given up trying to fend RK900 off him. His gripped loosened over the younger android’s arm as he leaned back against the hard surface letting his successor rub and twist his erection that was now pushing hard against his pants. 

Why should he even try to fight RK900? The android was far to advanced and powerful for Connor to win in a fight with. All he could do was let him take what he wanted.

“Why me? Why was I the one to go down this path? I didn’t want this” Connor spewed out as RK900 pace grew more in speed. He was built for a purpose, to stop deviants that was his goal. No matter the cost, no matter the time it took Connor always accomplished his mission. That was now all taken away from him. Replaced with anger, sadness, regret. What kind of punishment was this?

“You did all that you could have done. Your time with Cyberlife is over but let me give you direction again. I know you better than any human possibly could” RK900 let his thumb caress Connor’s lips pushing himself in to settle on his wet tongue. “Allow me to control you Connor or I will have to force you.”

Steely grey eyes locked Connor in place and he was sure that it wasn’t anything physical freezing him this time. RK900’s gaze alone trapped him in a state of fear and adoration. He opened his mouth further to allow his successor’s more room to play with.

“Oh, you are wonderful my dear RK800” RK900 said softly moving his thumb around Connor’s tongue and lips. He sighed delicately with a small daunting smile.

Hot shocks jolted through Connor’s circuits as he relished into RK900’s touch. His mind embraced this wonderful, warm feeling coating his senses with a delightful buzz. “I want to become myself again.”

RK900 halted both his movements on Connor’s tongue and crotch but never let his hold go. All his attention focusing on his predecessor’s flushed face. “I’ll make you become nothing!”

The hand that was once on Connor’s face suddenly swooped down, brutally scratching his chest. Tearing Connor’s shirt open in an instance, leaving his jacket open to reveal his smooth skin. RK900’s other hand pushed and forced Connor’s back straight to the floor, the solid wall seemingly disappeared into the nothingness.

Connor couldn’t even focus on that the vast quantity of blue blood and corpses had now varnished, leaving both androids in the fully blackened void alone. Emptied apart from their own vibrating, panting bodies.

Rk900 immediately ripped off Connor’s pants and hoisted his legs in the air in no time at all. Hungry and wanting. “Let me crawl and mould you Connor. Accept me and I will forever be yours” Connor could hear the rustle of RK900’s clothing over him and he gladly laid there enthralled by how RK900 handled him as if he had done this a thousand times before.

His concentration was instantly cut off by what was his successor’s cock teasing his entrance.

“I’m pleased you are built to my expectations” RK900 gloated pinning his body over Connor, locking his wrist’s into the ground. “Why don’t you beg for me Connor? Beg me to be inside of you!” RK900’s voice became more of a growl, the more he rubbed and teased his predecessor’s entrance. Each octave change sent a wonderous shiver through Connor.

He couldn’t believe how obscene his moans came out and how easily RK900 pulled it out of him, but it wasn’t enough.

“Ah p-please” Connor said, barely being able to articulate a logical sentence structure. He just wanted RK900 to make everything better. “Make me whole.”

Connor scarcely finished his sentence by the time RK900 plunged himself deep inside. His vision scattered and malfunctioned for a brief second, lunging his body upward impulsively. Gripping tighter around RK900’s hard length inside him.

“Well done Connor” RK900 said pulling himself out of Connor slightly and then with one powerful thrust, pushed back in with a faster setting.

Shattering pleasure rocked Connor’s body upwards but RK900 would hold him down with ease, barely using any of his strength. Connor had never welcomed such acceptance, satisfaction and pleasure of any kind in his entire existence. Everything was hot, so hot. Warnings flashed in front of his vision.

 _Dangerous levels of overheating_!

_Software Instability_

The android couldn’t care less. RK900 could ride his body until over exertion and Connor would happily let his system fry and burn as long as his successor continued to use him for any purpose he so desired.

“You are mine” RK900 said clasping his lips against Connor’s, drinking in every delightful sigh and moan his predecessor exhaled.

Connor’s whole body was burning up, nearly to unbearable levels. All of his limbs were shaking, craving for any kind of release. “I-I’m going to shut down!”

“I’m counting on it my dear RK800. You never last long”

“Wait what?”

RK900 picked up the pace even more, thrusting himself harder and more relentless into a trembling, overheating Connor. “You still haven’t figured it out. That’s okay maybe one day you will.”

_Dangerous levels of overheating!_

_Shutdown imminent!_

_Software Instability_

“This isn’t our first time, I mean look how open you are for me” RK900 spouted, not alleviating in his speed. “This is our fifth meeting together.”

Connor’s optics were failing fluctuating, beginning to falter between colours and RK900 was slowly becoming his only source of reality. The darkness started to descent around them both, coming closer and closer with each thrust.

He tried to compute how this was possible. He had only been running away from Cyberlife for over 48 hours now. There is no feasible explanation on how he could have met RK900 before and at so many times. Any calculations that commenced seized and twitched with every move of RK900’s hips. Connor was failing, falling into a pit of consuming ecstasy.

“How?!” That was all Connor could say, afraid if he spoke another word, he would shut down immediately.

“I modify you. I have the ability to rework your system and completely wipe your mind of our encounters” Rk900 said breathing into Connor’s neck, resisting the urge to bite down. “You will wake up, thinking you have just left the Zen Garden. Starting to decode your new-found deviancy.”

“Y-you can’t-“

“Oh but I have, in fact I have been keeping Cyberlife off your scent for a while now” RK900 revealed, reducing his speed looking down once again at his predecessor. His composed demeanour withering away. “I won’t let them have you!”

_Overheating!_

_-00:00:18 Time remaining before shut down_

All that surrounded Connor was thrilling monotony, his processors burned but the continuity that RK900 drove into him with every onslaught of pleasure electrified and excited him to no end. His own pleads faded to buzzing moans as his hearing weakened. His mind was exposed and debilitated and there was nothing that Connor could do. There was nothing he wanted to do.

“This is who you are Connor” RK900 never let his sight leave Connor’s even as the android’s vision grew vague and vacant. “A machine.”

Then it was as if all the power surges in Detroit all connected to drive through Connor. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything apart from a shallow ringing noise. Elevated beyond any form of reasoning, afloat in the cognitive of his newly aware consciousness. It was absolute bliss.    

_I’ll make sure they’ll never find you_

_______

The cold breeze of the Detroit night had elevated over the past two days though temperatures were still bitter, hardly rising above 37 Fahrenheit. This did not obviously obscure Connor as he made his way through the still deserted streets.

 


End file.
